


C'est Ça L'amour

by ML (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ladybug falls for her Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est Ça L'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulffles/gifts).



> This is a fic for @soulffles on tumblr for the miraculous-valentine-exchange :) This is nothing like how I originally wanted it to be but I had to finish SOMETHING. So here it is :) I apologize fore the cheese in advance

It was a quiet night in the city. One of those nights where they could sit atop their favorite monument and choose to watch the bustling city below or the glittering sky above.

Except Ladybug’s gaze hadn’t been on the streets or the stars.

Her eyes constantly kept shifting to her partner, taking in each thoughtful glance he gave to their city. She unconsciously found her eyes roving the planes of his face, memorizing the curve of his eyelashes and the angles of his profile. A smile tugged at her lips each time he looked down with childlike wonder.

She’d had her eyes glued to him when he turned to face her. In her panic, she nearly fell off the beam, her arms flailing until she caught herself.

Chat helped her up by holding her wrist, not letting go as he asked. “You alright?”

Ladybug did her best not to blush. Oh god, what if he saw her? Did he catch her staring? She hoped her thoughts weren’t permeating onto her face as she answered him with a simple, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, you’re okay? Is something on your mind?”

The question struck her like a lightning bolt, leaving Ladybug tongue tied.

She couldn’t tell Chat it was _someone_ rather than _something_ \- especially since that someone was him.

Ladybug didn’t know when or how it happened, but somehow their relationship changed. And she had an inkling of what it might be. It was evident in her actions. The way she often times found herself looking for him. Looking at him. Thinking of him at the most random times of day. Thoughts which made simply walking down the street feel like walking on air.

Maybe- just maybe- she’d fallen for him too?

“I might be a little tired, kitty.” She fed him a white lie.

He showed no signs of noticing as he shot her an understanding smile. “Shall we call it a night, my Lady?”

He swung up to his feet, standing with his hands on his hips. She gratefully nodded as she rose. And then they were off, jumping and swinging into the night.

Ladybug slowed her pace as their paths divulged, leading them towards their respective homes. She stopped, looking over her shoulder at Chat’s form as it slowly disappeared behind the rooftops. Her eyes traced his shadowy figure as he faded into the horizon. Had he really not noticed her staring? Or was he just that good at hiding it? 

It wasn’t until her earrings started beeping that she realized he was long gone. She blinked back to reality and hurried home.

 

* * *

 

Just the other day Marinette had been shopping for presents for her friends when she saw a million little dolls of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She knew the citizens of Paris had somehow declared them one of its symbols of love, but it only grew worse over the years. And now it had come to this…

Apparently she’d been focusing on them too intently, Alya began to tease her.  “You gonna buy a set? Don’t you already have your own?”

Marinette sunk into her scarf to hide her face. “I was just looking…”

“Oh? Looking to give one to Adrien?” Her friend nudged her and laughed as she picked up one of the dolls and made them kiss.

Marinette grabbed for the dolls, trying to get her friend to desist. “Alya, stop!” She ducked to where Alya couldn’t see, covering her blush as she snatched the dolls away.

“You totally were!” Alya continued to laugh. “You got that smile on your face again.”

She saw her face in the reflection of the painted glass hearts around them. Her face held the same embarrassed look she always had on when she thought of Adrien.

She eyed the dolls in her hand and brushed her thumb along Chat’s face.

Had it really gotten so bad?

Did she really like Chat Noir that much?

Those same questions rang in her head for days until she decided it would be impossible for her to try and hide how she felt. The mini-Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on her desk holding hands as she swung out into the night.

Ladybug was going to try her best to give Chat a chance.

 

* * *

 

The thrum of raindrops cascading onto his window made Adrien groan as he lifted himself from his plush bed.

He hadn’t anticipated the weight of the downpour. In fact, he hadn’t anticipated rain at all. The weather app had told him it was all clear skies for today, but he guessed he should have known better.  

Now just like the dirt on his windows, his plans were being washed down the drain.

It was just his luck once again. He should have known the one time his Lady actually accepts his offer for a date, it would rain like this.

It took more than a few minutes to wake up Plagg so he could call Ladybug, but once he transformed Adrien dreaded each ring from his staff as it connected to her.

“Hey, Chat. I was just about to call you.” Ladybug looked fresh and ready to take on the day. It seemed gloomy weather did nothing to perturb her mood.

“Purrhaps a rain check is in order?” He tried to keep his cool, despite how his stomach twisted into a million knots.

Ladybug groaned. “Two in one go? Really? It’s too early for this. But no, I don’t think we’ll need a rain check.”

His façade dropped, he could no longer hold back the nervous tension in his face. Was she canceling the day out right?

She cleared her throat before she went on. “I mean, there is still plenty of indoor things we could do. Right?”

Chat perked up. “Yeah! Oh! I think I know just the thing too! If you’re okay with a slight delay in our plans, I’ll be able to arrange something.”

“Sure thing. Tell me what time and where to meet you.”

He let out a relieved breath, holding his staff to his chest before he undid his transformation.

As soon as Adrien was ready, he rushed out to Natalie’s office, knowing she’d know what string to pull.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug stood on a rain slicked roof under the shelter of a lone umbrella. The wet winds at her back made her shiver. She waited for Chat to show up in the square below, not wanting to look eager since she’d arrived nearly an hour too soon.

As the time ticked by she grew more antsy. When it was nearly fifteen minutes before their appointed meet up time.

“Where is he?”  she hissed to herself.

“Where is who?” Chat’s voice called from behind her.

Ladybug jumped, “Oh my god!” She nearly tore off his arm. Thankfully overtime he’d learned to keep some distance. “Not funny, Chat!” She chided, knowing full well he’d continue laughing.

“My apologies.” He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. “Where are we headed?”

Instead of answering her, he gestured for her to follow him. So she did, swooping down to the plaza. He held open the large glass doors for her as she stopped.

“The gallery? But it’s closed for the night…” her voice trailed off as she stepped into the large atrium.

He nodded, the glittering grin still cemented on his face. “For everyone else.”

The duo strolled through the vast and variable collection of abstract paintings and statues until they found themselves in the far end of a hall. It was an empty room save for a piano and heavily decorated table for two.

Ladybug had a million questions of her mind.

How could he afford all of this? Just who the hell was Chat? Why was he so over the top?

This whole set up didn’t seem real to her.

If someone had told her last year that she’d be spending Valentine’s day with Chat Noir, willingly, and that they’d be enjoying a wonderful candlelit dinner at a location which candlelight dinner’s shouldn’t even be offered, she would have thought it was some odd joke.

But here she was, living some odd joke.

 

* * *

 

Chat couldn’t stop smiling. If this really was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up. Though the day had started off rather badly and the original idea of spending the evening atop the Eiffel tower was gone, seeing his Lady sitting across from him more than made up for it.

“I have something for you.” Ladybug reached down into the bag she’d brought with her and produced a neatly wrapped box.

He paled. In his haste, he hadn’t gotten her a gift. Not because he hadn’t thought of one, but sometimes it was far too hard for him to decide on just one thing.

His shaky hands took bright red box from her. He swallowed as he tugged on the cream colored ribbon. The box fell open displaying a tiny, plush Chat Noir and Ladybug sitting side by side holding hands. He opened it further and nearly let a small breath of surprise escape his lips.

Ladybug had always given him a yellow rose out of tradition. But the two dolls were propped up on a bright red rose.

He looked to Ladybug who was trying to suppress her blush. She was giving him a small nervous smile.

He was too elated to speak, so he mouthed a thanks.

When waltz music began to play from the speakers, he rose from his seat and offered his Lady a hand. She smiled up at him at him as she placed her hand in his.

The duo fell into the beat automatically. They danced and twirled like they’d stepped out of a fairytale. They joked and laughed with their synchronized steps.

Chat couldn’t recall if the music was still playing, but they still spun and swayed in each other’s arms.

Eventually they stopped to catch their breaths, holding one another in a tight embrace.

He rested his forehead on her shoulders, nuzzling her.

Ladybug let out a tinkling laugh before she turned her head. Her soft lips brushed against the side of his ears as she whispered, “So this is love.”


End file.
